Britain and His Three Brothers
by KatietheFox
Summary: Four children of the Anglo-Saxons run in a enclosed forest, running from their soon to be fate. These boys discover new creatures and territory. With the Romans close behind them will they escape and manage to save the forest at the same time? (Cheesy summary, I know) This is a story about Scotland, Ireland, Whales, Britain, and their loyalty to each other.


_Oh man, this is going to be one magical journey. So, I do have OCs in the beginning here, Anglo and Saxon (Standing for the barbarian Anglo-Saxon tribe) See, I thought it would be neat if they were the parents of Scotland, Whales, Ireland, and Britain. But Anglo is the wife and Saxon is the Husband. Now, on with the story!_

Britain and His Three Brothers

Prologue

"Run, Ire, run!"

"I'm trying to, but my cloak keeps getting caught in the branches!"

Two red haired boys rand through the forest while a faint voice in the distance can be heard, " 97… 98… 99… 100… 'ere I come!"

The boy with the reddest hair, blue eyes, and pale skin grabbed his younger brother and pulled him behind a tree, "Be quiet, or Whales will hear ye!" He whispered sternly.

Another boy with dirty blond hair was walking a little ways from the other two brothers location. This brothers hair was a little bit odd, one side of his hair was longer than the other, "I know you guys are 'ere…"

The boy with the slighty lighter orange hair, green eyes, and many freckles started to breathe heavily, "Scotland, he knows!"

"I know just be quiet."

Whales turned around to the tree they were hiding behind. He smirked and whispered to himself, "I can 'ear you breathing, Ireland…"

Scotland heard his soft whispers, he started to panic. He then grabbed his brother and bolted away from the tree yelling, "RRRUUUUUUNNNNN!"

Whales giggled and started to sprint after his brothers, "I'm gonna get you!"

Ireland was dragging behind, "I can't run any faster, Scot! If you drag me any farther my legs are going to break off!"

"Then why don't ye try jumping, one foot at a time lad!"

Ireland tried it and it seemed to work a little. "Much better, thank you!"

"Wait, watch where yer-!"

Ireland jerked away from Scotland's hand as he tripped on a huge piece of log and fell to the ground. Whales caught up with them and kneeled beside Ireland. He raised his hand and brought it down to… gently lay his finger on Ireland's chest, "Got you, I win."

Ireland shook his head and groaned, "No… fair… I want an Iron earring that can ward off Whales."

Scotland picked him up and carried him on his back, "Sorry, but earrings are only for warding off spirits, besides Mother says ye can't have one, yer're too young."

"No fair! You get one, but I can't! Why do I have to be so young- OW!"

"Easy there, I think ye might've hurt yer side back there. Mother'll fix it once we get-."

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

The three brothers halted at the sudden screech. Scotland's eyes widened as his body went limp, "T-that was… mum."

Whales shivered as Ireland kept twisting his head to try and look over Scotland's body. Scotland then sprinted across the woods with Whales trailing behind him. Ireland grunted as his body kept flailing around while his brother was running.

As they neared their tribe, an arrow flew in the air and struck Whales in the shoulder. Whales let out a painful cry as he kneeled on the ground. Scotland fell back and swiftly tended to his brother. He set Ireland on the ground and removed the arrow from Whales shoulder, "The tribe must be under attack! Hold still Whales, I need to look!"

Whales stopped fidgeting as Scotland pushed away his black cape. Scotland took his own sash off and tightly wrapped it around Whales' shoulder. Whales cringed as Scotland picked him up and carried him like Ireland before, "Alright let's move to the shadowed side of the forest, Ireland, stay. Close. To. Me!"

Ireland nodded as they moved towards the dark side to observe the village. A rival tribe was battling the Anglo-Saxons, burning the huts and slicing away at flesh. A putrid smell filled the air, the smell of dead bodies and ash mixed in to make a smell of death. Scotland looked around as if looking for someone, "Where's Father? He should be fighting out here!"

Ireland gasped and tugged at Scotland's tan tunic, "I see him, I see him!"

He pointed and a blond, shaggy haired man. His eyebrows were huge and his eyes were a piercing blue. He swung his spear at an enemy, trying to defend his hut. Scotland raised his own big eyebrows, "Mum must be in there! Why is he only protecting there?"

"Scotland, help me!"

Scotland turned around to see one of the barbarians pulled Irelands hair. "Hey! Get away from my brother!" Scotland gently set down Whales and picked up a long, thick stick.

Scotland swung at the barbarian's with brute force and struck him to the ground emitting a loud CLANG! He then swung at the ruffian's neck and broke it, a loud cracking noise to follow. Scotland whipped around as a manly cry broke through the air. His father had been stabbed in the gut and he fell to the ground. The air was silent, not a single bug could be heard.

Scotland dropped his stick and fell to his knees as the barbarians crashed into the hut. Then a female scream could be heard. Scotland tried to hold himself up, but he went onto fours and stared blankly at the ground. Ireland crawled over to Scotland and started to shake his body while yelling, "WE NEED TO SAVE THEM!"

But Scotland only heard muffled screams and cries. His vision grew blurry and his stomach started to wretch with pain. Scotland finally fell to the ground, hearing cries of pain in the distance.

Scotland felt his body being dragged off to somewhere. His eyes shot open as he looked down at his feet. He yelped and kicked off the two people dragging him. "OUCH! You didn't need to do that, scotty!"

Scotland stared at his kidnappers and soon realized that they were his brothers. Whales recovered from his injury and looked like he was back on his feet and Ireland… was just Ireland. Scotland got up and helped his brothers to stand when he asked, "Are ye guys okay?"

"Well, you only passed out for a while, so we decided to drag you while we investigate our 'ut." Whales said while he gripped his shoulder.

"Oh no, no one's investigatin' anything while I'm unconscious! You guys could've been killed if I weren't there to stop that barbarian!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"No need to worry. Now let's go, we need to know if mum's okay."

Scotland knelt at the doorway of the hut where his father fell. He softly whispered a goodbye and continued on into the hut. A gross coppery smell filled the air; the sound of flies could be heard as they made their way into the room. Whales made a disgusted face, the flies had no right to feed off of his parents.

Ireland gripped Scotland's hand as the boys stared down at another unmoving body. A woman with Carmel hair, blue eyes, and slightly visible wrinkles, laid on the floor, gazing at the ceiling with dead eyes. Whales knelt by the unmoving woman and laid a hand over her eyes, "Mum, Dad, I pray that you are in a better place… Goodbye."

With that he closed her eyes and looked back at Scotland, "We need to go, everything in our village is destroyed. We don't know anything about reconstruction, so we might as well just go."

Whales got to his feet and made his way towards the door at his father, "We need to make a burial for their bodies, you guys get mother and I'll get fa-."

Whales was cut off by a small cry, barely audible. Scotland turned to the pile of hay in the corner. Small bits of hay were moving as the thing continued to cry. He slowly walked towards the pile, making sure that it was safe for him to investigate. He carefully reached into the hay and searched for the creature. Scotland panicked as he felt a small, fleshy hand grab his wrist.

Ireland got behind him and started to jump, "Pull it out! Pull it out!"

Scotland reached in with his second hand and grabbed its torso. Pulling out the thing, his face softened as he stared down at the tiny, living, human baby. The baby was screaming in sadness and tears were rolling down his eyes. The baby had blond hair and incredibly huge eyebrows. Scotland pulled the baby close to him to warm him up; it looked pale with only a single strip of cloth for underwear.

When the baby realized someone was close to him, he opened his eyes and stared up at Scotland. He had the most piercing green eyes they had ever seen. They were sharper than Ireland's eyes, "Is this our… brother?"

Ireland looked down at the baby and sneered, "Ewww, it has Dad's eyebrows…"

Scotland rolled his eyes and continued to stare down at his baby brother. Whales came behind Ireland and gave him a little smack on the head, "Don't be rude to our new family member. Did I ever comment on your eyebrows when you were born?"

"No, 'cause I didn't have colossal eyebrows!"

Scotland growled and sneered, "Would you two knock it off!"

Whales and Ireland stopped arguing and continued to stare at their brother. "So, what's his name?" Ireland asked curiously.

Whales put a hand on his chin and admitted, "You know, mother never told us what she was gonna name 'im. Should we name 'im, scotty?"

Scotland stared back at the baby who now looked tired, "Lets see. We have to think up of two names."

Ireland butted in and asked, "Why two names?"

"One real and one country name, Daniel."

"Oh okay… MY NAME'S DANIEL?!"

"SShhh!"

"Right, sorry!"

Scotland stared back at him and squinted his eyes. And soon a name popped up in his head, "Arthur. His name'll be Arthur."

Whales got his turn next, "I think 'is name should be… Britain."

"Ooh! Nice choice!"

"Thank you."

Scotland turned his attention back to his newly named brother, "Alright, Britain, also known as Arthur Kirkland, you have become part of the Kirkland family, congratulations!"

Arthur cooed at this and tried to touch Scotland's iron earring. Scotland giggle and grabbed Arthur's hand, "No no no, we do not grab things imbedded into someone's flesh, okay?"

Arthur tilted his head then tried to make bubbles with his saliva. Whales took his turn and made silly faces, "Awwww, he looks so chubby wubby!"

Ireland then poked Britain in the stomach making the baby giggle, "You know, aside from the ugly eyebrows, he looks so adorable!"

Scotland's face turned pale as he realized something, "Uh, guys, we need to bury our parents."

Whales panicked and started to drag his father to the forest, "Why do we get so distracted?"

They put the bodies in a clearing of the forest, with a bed of clovers, tiny flowers, and petals. The two parents looked like they were only sleeping, hand in hand. The four orphans stared down at the bodies, not speaking a word. Britain was trying to reach a hand out for the mother and father, thinking that he should wake them up from their deep slumber.

Scotland held the little one close and wrapped an arm around his brothers' shoulders. Ireland leaned into him while Whales put an arm on Scotland's back. Ireland then stepped up to the bodies and knelt, whispering a silent prayer for them. He then laid a hand on his parent's entwined hands, letting a tear roll down his cheek.

The boys stayed there for hours and hours, not moving from where they stood. The sun started to set and the two youngest brothers were starting to grow tired. Scotland looked at his parents, then at Britain. _Why did father have to die? Why did mother have to die? We didn't ask for this!_, Scotland's thoughts raged in his mind, making him feel a bit dizzy. He finally put a hand on Whales shoulder and spoke with a soft tone, "We need to leave now, or else someone else might come."

"Right."

Ireland joined in and whined, "Why? What's a real threat at the moment? The barbarians destroyed and left! What, do you think the Roman empire will lay his eyes on us?!"

Scotland's eyes turned dark as he answered back, "Yes."

Ireland was taken aback by this. They were so happy this morning and barbarians had to destroy their village. Ireland crossed his arms and waited for Scotland to move. Scotland shifted Britain's position so the child could grip his neck for support while he slept, "Alright, lets head north. If the sun sets in the sets that way, which I think is west, we have to move~… that way."

Scotland pointed behind the hut and started to walk in that direction, "Let's go inside the hut first. We need dad's weapons and some supplies. We need to make some clothes for this stinker."

Ireland perked up when he heard "weapons", but Scotland knew his intentions and snapped back, "You are 7 years old! Don't you dare think about swinging a sword around yet!"

"Awwwww…"

Once they finished, they started to walk in the direction Scotland had instructed them to follow. For all they know, they are about to go on the greatest adventure of their life time, and their enemy was in close pursuit on them.

_And so there you have it. I always wanted to write a story about Britain and his childhood with his brothers. This story will take place when he becomes a 5 yr old and his brothers (From Ireland, Whales, to Scotland) are 13, 14, and 15. (Yes they don't grow at the same time age… thingy… Cause countries are different from humans) Anyways, hope you enjoyed, check out my other stories and tell me if you know who the antagonist is!_


End file.
